cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Furnacia
. |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Domains Old World The above map shows the full extent of Furnacia's European domains. This comprises of: * The Home Islands * The Normano-Dutch Protectorate * Gibraltar and Andalusian Territories * Balearic Islands * Sicilian Territories * Crete * Cyprus * Cilicia * Crimean Protectorate New World The above map shows the full extent of Furnacia's North American domains. This comprises of: * Vinland Colonies * New Furnacian Islands * Safelanding Colony Government The Government of Furnacia is a , headed by the Duke, and ruling over the domains of the Home Islands and the Furnacian Empire. The Duke The Duke of Furnacia is the Head of State, and living embodiment of the nation and its people. ExplorePAHistory-a0h3v3-a_349.jpg|Duke M. Lee Vintage-glamour-jean-hildebrant.jpg|Duchess Carolina The current Duke is Malcolm Lee, fifth in an unbroken line of male heirs. The Duchess Carolina is a minor aristocrat from Großgermania. The ducal family has 3 daughters, Anastasia 18, Hannah 17, and Emma 12. The lack of a male heir had caused heightened attention on and speculation about those who would court Anastasia and potentially inherit the Ducal throne as her consort. 0102dushku.jpg|Anastasia Lee at a war veterans fund-raiser Second+Annual+CNN+Heroes+Star+Tribute+wN60gsWzwe2l.jpg|Hannah Lee is also a high profile patron of the military Ellen-page-5.jpg|Emma Lee, at the same fund-raiser as her sisters The Parliament The Parliament building, built into the Ducal Palace. 800 MPs sit in the Lower House (The House of Commons) 500 Members sit in the Upper House (House of Lords) These 500 contain: * 30 Bishops * 22 Barons * 37 Hereditary Peers * 142 Life Peers Main Political Parties * Current Government: Party: Whig (Coaltion with Imperials) Leader: Marcus Pemberton III Colour: Silver Commons Seats: 357 Lords Seats: 179 * Current Government: Party: Imperial (Coaltion with Whigs) Leader: Lord Julius Rothman-Howells Colour: Red Commons Seats: 112 Lords Seats: 74 * Lead Opposition: Party: Conservative Leader: Oswald Trent Colour: Blue Commons Seats: 182 Lords Seats: 157 * Opposition: Party: Radical Leader: Anthony Brutius Colour: Green Commons Seats: 77 Lords Seats: 63 * Opposition: Party: Liberal Leader: Thomas Stonewell Colour: Yellow Commons Seats: 72 Lords Seats: 27 * Outlawed: Party: Francoist Revolutionary Leader: James Herrick (wanted on various charges, currently in hiding) Colour: N/A Commons Seats: 0 Lords Seats: 0 Public Holidays * January 1st - New Years Day * January 25th - Empire Day * February 20th - Founders Day * February 21st - Protection Day * March 6th - Alliance Day * April 28th - Federation Day * May 14th - Victory Day Celebrates end of the VietFAN war * June 18th - Betrayal Day Day of mourning commemorating those who fell in the VietFAN war, especially those lost in the opening surprise attack * August 13th - Resistance Day/Vox Populi Day * November 2nd - Ducal Birthday * November 11th - Veterans Day * December 16th - World Unity Day Celebrates founding of the now-defunct Initiative * December 25th - Christmas Day Military Army The Furnacian Imperial Army is broken down into Legions. Each Legion is capable of operating fully independent of any other ground support for extended campaigns. New Legions are raised in their entirety, equipped, extensively trained in the wastes of Vinland, and finally deployed for active duty. Officers and NCO's will be drawn from a pre-existing Legion, who will then promote from within to fill the gaps. Understandably, this makes the founding of a new legion a rare and historic event,with appropriate pomp and ceremony. At any one time 3 Legions will be on garrison duty in the home Isles, and provide re-enforcement to replace casualties and promotions as needed in deployed Legions, as well as defence of the motherland. Legion Structure Campaign armies will always consist of at least one full Legion, normally 2-3. The largest single command recorded in history is 5 Legions under General Henry Spotswood during the VietFAN war, as part of Army Group South - Foxtrot. Following the death of Field Marshal Von Krooner with the rearguard at the catastrophic first battle of Gildorin, Spotswood rallied his units and any other personnel he came across into one massive formation that fought its way to safety whilst under constant attack for nearly 2 months. * Field Marshal : Commands the Legion. Legion consists of 5 Cohorts. Approx 48,000 men. * General : Commands a Cohort. Cohort consists of 8 Brigades. Approx 9,600 men. * Marshal : Commands a Brigade. Brigade consists of 6 Companies. Approx 1,200 men. * Captain : Commands a Company. Company Consists of 5 Platoons. Approx 200 men. * Lieutenant : Commands a Platoon. Approx 40 men. Navy This is a list of active Ducal Navy ships. In total there are 66 commissioned ships in the navy. Twenty-five of the commissioned vessels are major fleet escorts (seven guided missile destroyers, eight frigates, ten corvettes), seventeen are ships of the line (nine battleships and eight cruisers), and seven are nuclear powered submarines (ballistic missile submarines, however attack submarines are also under construction). In addition the Navy possesses seven aircraft carriers, and ten landing platform docks. The Flagship is maintained as the antique and now permanently drydocked wooden ship of the line DMS Ophelia. The ships of the Ducal Fleet Auxiliary and Ducal Maritime Auxiliary Service are not included in this list or above figures. Major Surface Combatants (49) Freedom-class Type 3 Aircraft Carrier (7) The heart of modern carrier Battlegroups, the Freedom-class replaced the elder Liberty-class as the main carrier of the Furnacian fleet. * DMS Cochise County (AC 301) * DMS Darryayah (AC 302) * DMS Banlovit (AC 303) * DMS Rumonice (AC 304) * DMS Nova Petrovich (AC 305) * DMS Calico (AC 306) * DMS xxx (AC 307) Daring-class Type 22 Destroyer (7) The Daring-class is a favourite of young Officers, being used primarily to raid enemy shipping and other dangerous tasks requiring an independent and impulsive streak. * DMS York (DE 2201) * DMS Gloucester (DE 2202) * DMS Durham (DE 2203) * DMS Oxford (DE 2204) * DMS Bristol (DE 2205) * DMS Glasgow (DE 2206) * DMS xxx (DE 2207) Arthur-class Type 57 Frigate (8) Unfairly criticised, the Arthur-class has had to fight for recognition as it takes over from the preceding Normandy-class as the mainstay of the Ducal Navy. * DMS Sir Agravain (FR 5701) * DMS Sir Lancelot (FR 5702) * DMS Sir Gawain (FR 5703) * DMS Sir Caradoc (FR 5704) * DMS Sir Percival (FR 5705) * DMS Sir Tristan (FR 5706) * DMS Sir xxx (FR 5707) * DMS Sir xxx (FR 5708) Titan-class Type 56 Cruiser (8) Possibly the most reliable and sturdy vessel ever commissioned by the Ducal Navy, this workhorse of the fleet remains a fond favourite of all who have served in one, and many Captains of these vessels have risen to great heights in the Admiralty. * DMS Oceanus (CR 5601) * DMS Atlas (CR 5602) * DMS Tethys (CR 5603) * DMS Hyperion (CR 5604) * DMS Prometheus (CR 5605) * DMS Pallas (CR 5606) * DMS Cronos (CR 5607) * DMS xxx (CR 5608) Reliance-class Type 55 Battleship (9) Living up to it's name, the Reliance-class has proved just that for a great many years. The fact the design remains unchanged after so many years is testament to the engineering genius behind it. * DMS Revenge (BS 5501) * DMS Repulse (BS 5502) * DMS Renown (BS 5503) * DMS Resolution (BS 5504) * DMS Regard (BS 5505) * DMS Revolt (BS 5506) * DMS Renegade (BS 5507) * DMS xxx (BS 5508) * DMS xxx (BS 5509) Hunter-class Type 22 Corvette (10) xxx * DMS Simo Hayha (CV 2201) * DMS Nikolay Yakovlevich (CV 2202) * DMS Ilyin Vasili Zaitsev (CV 2203) * DMS Matthias Hetzenauer (CV 2204) * DMS Patrick Ferguson (CV 2205) * DMS Thomas Plunkett (CV 2206) * DMS Hiram Berdan (CV 2207) * DMS Jack Hinson (CV 2208) * DMS xxx (CV 2209) * DMS xxx (CV 2210) Amphibious Forces (10) '-class Type 4 Amphibious Assault Ship (10)' xxx * DMS Conquest (AAS 401) * DMS Crusade (AAS 402) * DMS Fearless (AAS 403) * DMS Vanguard (AAS 404) * DMS Ascendancy (AAS 405) * DMS xxx (AAS 406) * DMS xxx (AAS 407) * DMS xxx (AAS 408) * DMS xxx (AAS 409) * DMS xxx (AAS 410) Submarines (7) Executor-class Type 2 Ballistic Missile Submarine (SSBN) (6) The very latest addition to the Ducal arsenal, the Executor-class carries a heavily upgraded payload compared to the previous Emperor-class. * DMS Vox Populi (BMS 201) * DMS Winter Storm (BMS 202) * DMS Legacy (BMS 203) * DMS Bastion (BMS 204) * DMS Pax Leviticus (BMS 205) * DMS Stigmata (BMS 206) * DMS xxx (BMS 207) Airforce Setting out article 105 aircraft 17 squadrons of 6, and 3 remainder Nuclear Deterrent Furnacia maintains an arsenal of 25 Dragon Breath . * Purpose: Strategic nuclear deterrence. * Unit Cost: 30.9 million Florins. * Range: 11,300 kilometres (7,000 mi). * Maximum speed: > 6,000 m/s (>21,000 km/h). * Guidance system: Inertial, with Star-Sighting, GPS. * CEP: 90-120 m (300-400 ft) (with GPS guidance), ~120 m without GPS using the Mark 5 RV. * Warhead: Nuclear MIRV. Up to eight W88 (475 kt) warheads (Mark 5) or eight W76 (100 kt) warheads (Mark 4). The Dragon Breath can carry 12 MIRV warheads. These warheads are numbered below, along with their status and history: Previous Weapons Second Unjust War / TOP-C&G War * I ** Destroyed by Sheltonius SDI fire, 2/2/2010 11:27:37 PM * II ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/2/2010 11:28:01 PM * III ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/3/2010 12:58:31 AM * IV ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/4/2010 11:34:49 AM * V ** Destroyed by Sheltonius SDI fire, 2/7/2010 1:44:29 AM * VI ** Detonated over Sheltonius, 2/7/2010 1:44:39 AM * VII ** Detonated over Charion, 2/18/2010 4:14:40 PM * VIII ** Destroyed by Charion SDI fire, 2/21/2010 4:43:36 PM * IX ** Destroyed by Charion SDI fire, 2/21/2010 4:43:49 PM * X ** Destroyed by Charion SDI fire, 2/21/2010 4:44:01 PM * XI ** Detonated over Charion, 2/21/2010 4:44:13 PM * XII ** Destroyed by unknown enemy Intelligence agents, 2/22/2010 3:04:39 PM The Winter War * XIII ** Detonated over SchenaRah, 12/5/2011 1:50:32 AM * XIV ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/6/2011 12:56:07 AM * XV ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/6/2011 12:56:15 AM * XVI ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/6/2011 12:56:23 AM * XVII ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/6/2011 12:58:04 AM * XVIII ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/6/2011 12:58:11 AM * XIX ** Detonated over Bio Wasteland, 12/6/2011 12:58:18 AM * XX ** Detonated over Irlande, 12/6/2011 1:03:18 PM * XXI ** Destroyed by Shiite SDI fire, 12/7/2011 2:29:54 AM * XXII ** Destroyed by Shiite SDI fire, 12/7/2011 2:30:02 AM * XXIII ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:52:26 PM * XXIV ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:52:35 PM * XXV ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:52:44 PM * XXVI ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:52:52 PM * XXVII ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:53:01 PM * XXVIII ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:53:10 PM * XXIX ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:53:18 PM * XXX ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:53:29 PM * XXXI ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/7/2011 12:53:37 PM * XXXII ** Detonated over Irlande, 12/7/2011 12:53:48 PM * XXXIII ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/8/2011 11:44:43 AM * XXXIV ** Destroyed by Irlande SDI fire, 12/8/2011 11:44:49 AM * XXXV ** Detonated over Irlande, 12/8/2011 11:45:02 AM * XXXVI ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/9/2011 7:15:11 AM * XXXVII ** Detonated over Irlande, 12/9/2011 7:15:19 AM * XXXVIII ** Destroyed by Bio Wasteland SDI fire, 12/9/2011 7:15:26 AM * XXXIX ** Detonated over Bio Wasteland, 12/9/2011 7:15:32 AM War History War: Second Unjust War / TOP-C&G War. Front(s): IRON front, War on Purple front. Offensive operations against: IRON. Defensive operations against: Valhalla. Co-belligerents: Nordreich, \m/, Poison Clan, Dark Templar vs Valhalla Sparta, FOK, CCC, Gramlins, MHA, FARK, BACoN, GR, MK, ODN, Vanguard, =LOST=, Athens, FoB vs IRON Individual combatants: * 2/1/2010 9:45:33 PM - with Sheltonius of Valhalla. * 2/16/2010 7:57:02 PM - with Charion of Valhalla. Total casualties lost this conflict: 237,925 War: The Winter War. Front(s): NPO front. Offensive operations against: NPO. Defensive operations against: NATO, TPF. Co-belligerents: FARK vs NPO None vs NATO, TPF Individual combatants: * 12/2/2011 11:44:11 PM - with Mahdi of NPO. * 12/3/2011 12:12:11 AM - with SchenaRah of NPO. * 12/4/2011 10:51:08 PM - with Bio Wasteland of TPF. * 12/5/2011 5:24:09 AM - with Irlande of TPF. * 12/8/2011 8:56:47 AM - with McGiveyLand of TPF. Total casualties lost this conflict: 609,753 Total casualties to date: 847,660 National Improvements *'Banks' (5): *'Barracks' (5): *'Border Walls' (5): *'Churches' (5): *'Clinics' (5): *'Drydocks' (5): *'Factories' (5): *'Foreign Ministries' (1): *'Harbours' (1): *'Hospitals' (1): *'Intelligence Agencies' (5): *'Labour Camps' (5): *'Missile Defences' (5): *'Naval Academies' (2): *'Naval Construction Yards' (3): *'Police Headquarters' (5): *'Satellites' (5): *'Schools' (5): *'Shipyards' (5): *'Stadiums' (5): *'Universities' (2): National Wonders Furnacia, as an old and powerful realm, enjoys many Wonders that her neighbours do not. Agriculture Development Program Anti-Air Defence Network Furnacia enjoys a formidable Anti-Air Defence network, consisting of dozens of fortified gun positions manned by a skeleton force of professional military personnel, and supplemented in wartime with an extensive volunteer reserves force. A Furnacian anti-aircraft emplacement. Central Intelligence Agency Disaster Relief Agency Federal Aid Commission Foreign Air Force Base Great descriptive text goes here Angelus air force base, in the Vinland colonies. Great Monument Great descriptive text goes here The statues of the Philosopher and the Judge, either side of the river Whiteflood in Novenheim. Great Temple Great descriptive text goes here The Temple complex, built into the hills of the Cilicia wastes. Great University The capitol city of Novenheim boasts the greatest University in the Western hemisphere, specialising in Latin, Mathematics, Medicine, and Architecture. The Great University at Novenheim. Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo Internet Interstate System Manhattan Project Mining Industry Consortium Movie Industry Furnacia has a large and growing film industry. The latest blockbuster, Apocalypse Cow, charts the rise and fall of Francoist Emperor TrotskysRevenge of the New Pacific Order, and his role in the devastating FAN-WUT War and FAN-1V War. Promotional poster for ''Apocalypse Cow. National Research Lab National War Memorial Great descriptive text goes here Commentary text goes here. Pentagon Social Security System Space Program Stock Market Strategic Defense Initiative Universal Health Care Weapons Research Complex